


Spencer and Ashley Sitting In A Tree...

by Mswriter07



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And much, much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer and Ashley Sitting In A Tree...

**Author's Note:**

> After my Reid/Hotch angst of yesterday, I decided to post fluffy, smutty het that is Reid/Seaver. I'm rewatching S6 so I'm skimming the episodes for all the cute moments that could've went somewhere. Expect at least one more fluffy, smutty Reid/Seaver story at least. I hope you all enjoy this. R & R and let me know if you want more Reid/Seaver. :)

Agent Ashley Seaver walked into her apartment she shared with her boyfriend of two years, SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. They had a quirky relationship but it worked for them and everyone around them thought they were cute. Seaver put her bag in the chair and keys in the bowl and announced her presence, “Spencer, I’m home.”

“I’m in the office. Do you want to go to the Italian diner down the block for dinner?” Spencer asked as he came out of the office.

Ashley walked over and tucked his hair behind his ears and kissed him gently. “Italian sounds fantastic Spencer.”

Spencer licked his lips and kissed his girlfriend again and said, “I missed you.”

“Missed you too.”

“How was the conference?”

“You weren’t there so it was boring.” Ashley said as she wrapped her arm around Spencer’s waist as they went back down the hall. 

“So me interrupting the speakers with the correct facts and our own stories. That was what you missed?” Spencer asked curiously.

“Yes but I’m sure the other agents were thankful for your absence.” Ashley laughed.

“I’m sure they were.” Spencer deadpanned with a grin.

“Let’s go enjoy our dinner before work tries to interrupt us.”

“Work can definitely wait.” Spencer said as he nipped her earlobe.

Ashley melted further into his side and said, “If you don’t stop we won’t make it to the restaurant.”

“Maybe after dinner.” Spencer whispered into her ear as he nipped it and then he stepped away to get his jacket from the closet.

Ashley laughed and smacked his shoulder. “You’re the biggest tease I know.”

“But I deliver every time.” Spencer said as he chuckled.

Ashley bit her lip to contain her giggles. Her boyfriend was right, he did deliver when he teased and she was just glad everyone underestimated him. “Food now.” Ashley said.

“Alright. We’re going.”

The two got their jackets and Spencer locked up after Ashley left. She ran her fingers over his jaw and said, “Growing your beard back?”

“I was thinking scruffy was back in so I’m going to see how the team reacts. I’ve got to keep them on their toes.”

“I like when you have your beard.” Ashley kissed his cheek and said, “Let’s eat. I’m starving.”

Spencer wrapped his arm around her waist and said, “I know.”

The two finally made it to the Italian diner and the hostess got them a table with relative privacy. Spencer was glad of that as he wanted to try something and he hoped his girlfriend enjoyed it. Spencer ordered them some wine and had them leave the bottle. They looked through their menus and placed their orders with the waiter and then were left to their conversation. 

Spencer kept the conversation casual as he caressed Ashley’s hands and he worked his hand to the waistband of Ashley’s loose skirt. Ashley bit her lip and swallowed back a noise. She moved her hand to rest on Spencer’s and said, “I think we need to behave.”

Spencer glanced around the restaurant and said, “No one’s paying us any attention.”

“You’re making this a little difficult Spencer.” 

Spencer had moved his chair closer to Ashley and ran his hand over her back as he nuzzled her neck. He didn’t care they were in a public place, he had missed his girlfriend while she was away and he was going to show her just how much that evening. Ashley leaned into the touches and laced their fingers together. “Spencer baby, I missed you too. Let’s enjoy dinner and then we can play.”

“That sounds wonderful Ashley.” His lips brushed her ear and he straightened up but kept her close.

The food came shortly after and they fed each other while they talked and laughed. Spencer was glad that he was able to get Ashley to laugh and they were able to find themselves with each other. It made him more confident in his next set of plans for the two of them. They ordered a dessert to share and Ashley started to tease him as she fed his bites. 

After Spencer paid the bill, Ashley pulled him out of the restaurant and into an alley near them. She double checked their surroundings before she pushed her boyfriend against the brick and knelt in front of him. She cupped him through his pants and found he was mostly hard already. Spencer bit his lip and let Ashley dictate what was going to happen. He choked back a moan when she pulled his erection out of pants and licked the head.

Spencer balled his hands into fists and squeezed his eyes shut as Ashley went to work. They could still surprise each other and for that he was loving the attention. He kept his thrusts as gentle as possible while she ran her hands over his clothed thighs. Ashley worked him deeper down her throat and hummed. Spencer squeaked and could feel himself about to explode, Ashley felt Spencer’s shiver and moved to suckle the head as Spencer came hard.

Ashley cleaned him up and tucked him back into his pants before she stood back up. She smirked and kissed him, letting him taste himself. She pulled away and asked, “Now how’s that for teasing, Dr. Reid?”

Spencer swallowed and said, “But I make good on my promises, Ms. Seaver.”

“Is that so?” Ashley laughed

“Yes.” Spencer said as he wrapped his arms around Ashley and kissed her. “Let’s go home.”

The next morning after the two cleared security to get to their floor, the rest of the team noticed a bounce in their step. Morgan glanced at Spencer and asked with his big grin, “And who put the bounce back in your step?”

Spencer grinned and said knowing Derek’s jaw would drop, “Ashley.” Then he went to make himself some coffee.

Emily Prentiss saw the exchange between the two men and said, “Reid’s being blunt today.”

“I didn’t know he had it in him.” Derek said.

Reid took some files and his coffee up to Hotch’s office as this was his habit in the mornings before they had their round table meetings. It was different that Reid closed the blinds though. That piqued the team’s interest and Ashley raised her eyebrow but went about her case files while her boyfriend talked cold cases with his best friend, their Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner. 

Inside the office, Hotch grinned and asked, “You seem happier today than you have all week. Any reason for that?”

“Ashley.” Reid said simply. He took a drink of his coffee and sat across from Hotch.   
His fingers tapped his thigh and Hotch asked, “What is it Spencer?”

Spencer sat his coffee down on the desk and pulled a black box out of his pocket. “Do you think Ashley will like that?”

Hotch opened the box and his jaw dropped - Spencer had dropped a pretty penny on this ring. He couldn’t take his eyes off the ring as he said, “She’ll love it.” He handed the box back to Spencer and asked, “When do you plan on asking her?”

“Soon.” Then he clarified, “We don’t have any official anniversaries for a while but it feels right to ask her now.”

“I asked Haley a few years after high school. Congratulations though. She will love the ring.”

“Thank you. Being with her just seems so natural for me and when we’re apart, like last week, I feel off balance.”

“I know the feeling. Why don’t you and Ashley come to dinner some time this week and we can relax?”

“Thank you Aaron. I’ll talk to her and we can pick a day.”

“Good I’ll let Haley know.” The two talked for a while longer on a few of their cold cases that had similar MOs and decided on a plan of action to move them along. Then Spencer went back to his desk to continue on the current case work for the day.

A couple of days later, Spencer walked into his apartment he shared with Ashley and saw she was wearing her Valentine’s Day present from him while cooking dinner. He put his messenger bag and keys down on the entrance table and walked into the kitchen to greet her. He rested his hands on her hips and kissed her neck. “Dinner smells good but not as good as you right now.”

“Well give me five minutes and dinner will be done. Go get comfortable.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“Me too.” Ashley laughed as Spencer nuzzled her neck.

“I’m going.” Spencer went down the hall to their room and found a pair of loose pajama pants and changed into them before coming back into the kitchen. He found Ashley putting their dinner on plates and covering them. He waited and when her hands were free he picked her up and took her into the living room. He laid her on the couch and lay over top of her propping himself up on his knees and elbows while he looked at his girlfriend.

The two met for a kiss and Ashley worked Spencer closer and pushed down his pajama pants. “Spencer I want you right now.”

Spencer obliged and stole another kiss from Ashley before he worked the mini nightdress off of her. He ran his hands over her neck and then down to her breasts, where he kept one and the other moved to her hip so he could lift her up so he could fill her better. Ashley had her arms above her head as she gripped the arm of the couch and met his thrusts. She loved when he got lost in the act, instinct always led him to be a better lover and he was caressing and stroking her body to a fevered pitch.

Ashley made moaning and whimpering noises as Spencer panted and suckled her breasts. Ashley couldn’t help the involuntary clench of her thighs trying to close the closer she got but Spencer soothed her back down as he sped up and kissed her deeply. The couch springs squeaked as Ashley arched against Spencer and let out a loud moan as she came hard. Spencer tumbled after her and felt himself release a few times before his hips came to a stop.

He looked at Ashley, flushed and panting, and said, “You are amazing.”

“And you’re one very horny man.” Ashley grinned as she tucked sweaty strands behind his ear.

“I love you Ashley.”

“I love you too Spencer.” 

Spencer kissed her and said, “Don’t move. I”ll be right back.” Spencer scrambled off the couch and went to their room where they had a safe and he pulled out the black box. He went back to the couch and sat on his knees. Ashley turned to her side and propped herself up on her elbow as she watched Spencer. Spencer lifted the lid on the black box and asked, “Will you marry me Ashley?”

Ashley laid there stunned for a moment - the great sex they just had and both still not wearing clothing - wasn’t how she expected her wedding proposal to be but with Spencer anything could happen as it often did. She pulled him close and said, “Yes I’ll marry you.”

Spencer kissed her deeply and slipped the ring on her finger. “I love you very much Ashley.”

“I love you too Spencer.” She wiped a few happy tears that had escaped their eyes and continued, “Do you want to eat dinner now?”

“Yes. That sounds wonderful.”

The two redressed enough to sit at the table and eat their dinner and Ashley got a good look at the ring. “Spencer the ring is really beautiful. Thank you.”

“Only the best for you Ashley.” Spencer said as he took her hand. 

Ashley smiled and asked, “So when would you like a wedding?”

“As long as the team and my mom can make it, then whenever you want is good.”

“Then I’m good with just my mother too and the team.”

Spencer pulled Ashley into another kiss and they finished their dinner and went to their room for the rest of the night.

Six months later, Spencer and Ashley stood in front of the team and their mothers, at the Justice of the Peace and exchanged their wedding vows. The two said their ‘I do’s’ and Spencer ran his hand over her baby bump where the baby kicked at his palm and caused Ashley to giggle and join the ministrations. They were having a healthy baby boy and both were ecstatic to being new parents.

At the reception, Spencer had one more gift for Ashley. He left the room and came back a few minutes later with a ball of fur barking and yipping in excitement. The grin on Ashley’s face was worth his search for the right dog for them. He wanted her to have the life she’d always wanted and the puppy was going to be a good start. Ashley looked at her husband and said, “Thank you.”

“I love you Ashley.” Spencer said as he gave her a quick kiss over the jumping puppy.


End file.
